


Twisted Fantisies

by GinaBina4050



Category: nothing - Fandom
Genre: F/M, God fucking damit, M/M, Underage - Freeform, i dont even know, im sorry, this is for a friend, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 03:30:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6499069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GinaBina4050/pseuds/GinaBina4050
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its all he ever wanted, and all for 60 dollars</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted Fantisies

**Author's Note:**

> This is not from a fandom, this work is all original.

Well, at least its friday. Joe thought as he sat in Mr. Lorene's 4th perioed tech class. Today wouldnt be as bad if his two friends were here. Pedro went home because he was dying again, he's such a whore. Then there was Amanda who was cool and everything sucked money dick when she wasnt there. But even though he was sure he was gonna die of bordom before the perioed even ended, he looked forward to seeing 3 of his crushes who were in that class. Olivia, Fiona, and Alex. God they were hot. 

Since his friends werent here, he decided to talk to Olivia and Fiona, who both sat at their table. They were nice and taled to him, he wouldnt say they were his frineds but they werent assholes like the other people in school, hell even some people in his class. 

During their talking, they somehow ended up on the subject of sex. Making sure to keep it low so Mr. L wouldent here them as he walked by. Joe asked them if they ever did anything sexual, they both just looked at eachother and smirked.

“Oh god, do I even wanna know?” Joe said once they both looked back down at the project they were currently working on. 

“Probaly not” Fiona said, still with a misheveis grin on her face “Unless you want to foind out sometime.” she added, the look she had in her eyes told Joe that she was dead serious. 

“A-are you being serious?” he stutterd.

“Hell yeah.” Olivia added. “As long as the price is right.” 

“How much you charge?” 

“Depends what you want.” Fiona said flatly. 

“What could 20 bucks, and a 40 dollar gift card get me?” 

“About 40 minutes of whatever the fuck you want.” Alex said stepping up behind him. Joe jumped, not expecting his biggest crush to be part of this. That and he didnt expect her at all. 

“Could you guys do after school, today?” Joe asked, hope in his voice.  
“Yea” Olivia said. “Meet us here at 3:00, after school.”


End file.
